


Have You Lost Your Mind?

by flickawhip



Category: Total Nonstop Action Wrestling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 06:07:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5901211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flicka starts to yell.</p><p>AU world in which Flicka (aka me) has words...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Have You Lost Your Mind?

"Have you lost your damn mind?"

Flicka knows, she knows, she is yelling, loudly. 

"Are you kidding me... after last year you want to let someone actually hit you... ACTUALLY HIT YOU..."

"Flick..."

"No."

Flicka turns staring her down, her voice rough with angry emotion. 

"Call me when you've come to your senses... I can't watch this... not anymore."

Flicka turns, stalking away, shrugging off Velvet's hand, her voice low and angry. 

"Don't. **Fucking.** Touch. Me."

Dixie stands in silence, watching the Knockout stalk away, clearly vibrating with anger. She will wait, give her time, then try again... they need a new angle. 

"She seemed pretty upset Dee... maybe we shouldn't..."

"How else do we get the bodyguard angle to work..."

"Ask her. I'm sure she has ideas."

Velvet is soft-spoken but she can see the worry in Dixie's eyes, and she knows Flicka was right, this is dangerous.


End file.
